The Solblade Chronicles: The Reckoning Dawn
by Airowyn
Summary: Airowyn Solblade's entire family was wiped out by the Death Knight Arthas and with his best friend, Kael'Thas Sunstrider, at his side, vengeance is close at hand. What trials lie along the way? Will these two Elves find love? M For Later Chapters


(The world the story is based in was not created by me, I'm just a WoW Fan writing my own version of things. All the rights and stuff belong to its creators, and I claim no credit for any of it except for writing one pretty good story. :P Comments Please! )

The Solblade Chronicles – The Reckoning Dawn

Prologue: The Way of Things

Every High Elf, of every high elven generation has always believed and known that the Dawnblade and Sunblade Families were the protectors of the Sunwell, the well being the lifeblood and arcane hub for all of Quel'Thalas. This is quite true, except for the fact that there was another family. A family that was forgotten in one single event. The Scourge Invasion.

When the powerful death knight Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas with his legions of undead, he descended upon Quel'Danas Isle especiallywith an iron fist. He crushed and murdered any who stood in the way in his march to the mystical Sunwell. The last line of defense for the Sunwell was not the Dawnblades or Sunblades. The final bastion of High Elven arcane supremacy lied with the Solblade family, the elite guard of the Sunwell and Thalassian throne, and the first experimental Blood Knights.

The small, but ferocious family of the Light fought Arthas with all their power, but in the end they were no match for the death knight and his unholy runeblade Frostmourne. Arthas won. He waded into its holy waters and resurrected the necromancer, Kel'Thuzad. Solblade corpses were strewn about like a forgotten heirloom.

And thats exactly what happened. It was hours before the high magisters got there. They quickly disposed of the bodies, incinerating them into ash on the edge of the well. The magisters were actually more concerned about the waters of the well, rather then its final defense. The resurrection of Kel'Thuzad defiled its purity, quickly contaminating its arcane use. Anasterian Sunstrider, the King of Quel'Thalas was also killed in the invasion. But no one remembers its most valiant after its all said and done. The high elven race was only by chance spared from extinction. There were however, two especially bright thalassians who would never forget any of it. And they were the two hit hardest.

Prince Kael'Thas was the fair-skinned, brown-eyed blonde heir to the throne of Quel'Thalas, where as his secret best friend, Airowyn Solblade, was the brown haired, blue eyed sole survivor to the Solblade name. Both were sitting in their room in the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. laughing about a picture Airowyn had drawn during instruction that day, when a bright gold and crimson messenger hawk flew in their room window. Kael'Thas got up and ran over to the hawk, still chuckling. "You should really pay attention better when Antonidas is talking you know!" As he read the note, his wide grin shifted to an look of anguish.. He threw the note at Airowyn, who swiftly picked it up and read it aloud.

"My Prince,

Quel'Thalas has fallen to the Undead, your father has died at the hand of Arthas Menethil, and the Sunwell has been destroyed. Please return with the utmost haste.

-Ranger Lor'Themar Theron "

Airowyn dropped the note on the table in the center of the room, running his hands through his hair. "Could this be true Kael? Could this happen?"

Kael'Thas snapped his fingers, burning the note with a fire spell. "You and I both know we wouldnt be troubled with anything like this if it wasn't true." Looking solemnly at his friend. "We must get back to Silvermoon. Go tell Antonidas we will be leaving. Ill get our things."

Airowyn nodded and briskly went out the door. He followed the now familiar corridors up and down stairs, and through seemingly endless hallways on his way to the Council Chambers. _How could this have happened to us? We are High Elves! How dare Arthas, a human no less, desecrate our land and take from us so much...my family. _Airowyn started tearing up, but topped and wiped his eyes. _Not now Airowyn. Be strong for now. _As he turned another corner, he heard a a sweet voice call his name from behind. Whipping his head around, he saw Jaina Proudmoore, Antonidas' protege and what would become the most powerful sorceress in the world. Airowyn couldnt help but let out a weak smile when he locked eyes with her. Jaina was smart, talented, and gorgeous, everything Airowyn had wanted in a girl...but so did Kael'Thas. She came down the hallway and stopped right infront of Airowyn.

"Where are you off to?" She asked with one of those sinister grins.

"To see Antonidas. Me and Kael'Thas have to leave for Quel'Thalas immediately." The tone turning solemn once again.

"Why?!"

Airowyn took Jaina by her hands, absorbing the warmth he'd always wanted to feel. "Arthas and his undead army invaded...they destroyed Silvermoon and the Sunwell...I'm sorry Jaina, we have to leave...for our people." He turned his head away from her, biting his lip and trying not to weep.

Jaina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, falling down on her knees in the corridor. "Arthas...no." She bent down further and began crying into her robe.

"I know you loved him Jaina. Im so sorry for your loss. I only wish I could help you." Struggling desperately to find sympathy for her, when he needed it most himself.

Jaina got up, tears rolling down her perfect face "No! You need to go home. Help anyway you can! You have more problems then me right now." She smiled to lighten the mood, but nothing could do so in a time as such.

"We will be back, I promise." Airowyn let go of her hands and went to run the rest of the way to Antonidas' Room. But something kept him just long enough to kiss Jaina on her cheek. She blushed, trying to find solace in the only happy notion that would come for weeks, as Airowyn took off around the corner.


End file.
